Zero's cousin Shiki one shot
by miss89
Summary: Zero's cousin Rori has attended to the Cross Academy. One day, the tells her that a Level E is loose and she heads to find it - almost bumping into Shiki


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by vamp2 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Rori was walking with rapid steps towards to nearby town. The headmaster just told her another level E was loose, and of course it had to be in a weekend where she was off duty. But in a way it didn't bother her at all. Not like she had anything better to do but hang around with Zero. Walking down the streets looking for the level E she knew Zero was following her. Ever since his family got killed by the vampire, he had been overprotective to her.

- "Zero, stop following me. I know you're there" she said and looked around for him.

- "If you haven't noticed I'm after the vampire too" he stated coming out of the shadows. A sigh escaped her lips.

- "I can take care of myself, Zero" she stated feeling weak since he was always with her. He didn't bother answering that. In hope to get a rid of him, she ran down an alley. Turning around the next corner she heard noises which only a vampire could make. She grabbed her rod and prepared herself for the worst.

- "What are you doing here?" a sweet male's voice asked from behind her.

- "Ichijo-senpai, Shiki-senpai! What are you two doing here? There's a level E loose" she stated slightly confused. She never saw those two out of the academy.

- "Oh we know.. that's why we are here" the blond vampire said and smiled at her. Suddenly something collapsed inside the house and Rori rushed inside, facing a level E. Sure she was prefect but this was the first time she was up against a vampire of that rank.

- "What a nice meal that comes there" it said and grinned.

- "You can forget it" she snapped tightening her grip on the rod.

- "You are in the way" a gently voice and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

- "Shiki-senpai!" she exclaimed and saw him releases his blood whip elimination the level E. With her mouth slightly parted and eyes widened she just started at the red haired vampire. Sure she knew the vampires had special powers and so on, but she never expected a guy like Shiki had a power like that. For not talking about protecting her. She was the one who was supposed to protect him!

- "You okay?" he asked turning to her. Looking up at him she found herself staring into the beautiful sapphire blue eyes of his.

- "I uh..." she simply couldn't find words.

- "Rori!" Zero called out for his cousin. The smell of blood probably told him the way.

On the way back to the academy her thought were locked on Shiki. The question about why he protected her was running through her mind over and over again.

- "Quit it out" her cousin suddenly said glaring at her.

- "What?", she asked.

- "You're thinking about him ain't you?" he asked giving her a 'don't-you-think-about-it' glare.

- "That's not for you to decide, Zero! I haven't said a thing and you're drawing conclusion!" she snapped annoyed back.

- "I am just telling what I can see, and there's no way that I'll let my cousin fall in love with a vampire!" he snapped back. Stopping she clenched a fist and her cheeks started to burn.

- "Why can't you just shut up and mind your own business!" she hissed running off with tears in her eyes. The two of them had always been close, but reading her mind was going too far. She wasn't even saying anything. But in the other hand he was right. She was thinking of Shiki. She never really noticed, but now she had to admit one thing; he was adorable. Could it be that she actually was falling in love with him?

She ran and ran and didn't really care about where they took her. She ended up in a nearby park dropping down on a bench sniffling. She cursed him under her breath when she suddenly heard footsteps. Slowly she reached out for her rod and got up. Preparing herself for another level E she spun around, and faced the younger vampire.

- "Could you, please point into another direction with that thing?" Senri asked her. She blinked and then put it away.

- "Oh, Shiki-senpai.. it's you.. I thought you were another level E" she mumbled feeling ashamed.

- "Well I'm not" he stated sitting on the bench next to her. All of a sudden she felt a bit uncomfortable with having her crush so close to her.

- "What is the matter?" he then questioned from her staring at the ground.

- "Nothing.. just Zero" Rori mumbled not daring to look at him.

- "He can be a pain" Senri replied. She sighed again and leaned back looking at the sky. It was getting twilight and she knew she should go back, but for some reason she didn't want to. She had had enough of Zero right now.

For a long time none of them spoke a word, just staring at the trees and the clouds turning orange from the sunset.

- "I like you Rori-chan" he broke the silence. Jerking her head she looked at him with a slight blush. He really liked her? Of all the girls he was around he likes her.

- "You... you do?" she stuttered.

- "Yea, I do" he said turning his face to her. The usual bored expression was replaced with a small smile. It is very rare Shiki smiles.

- "Is that why you helped me back there?" she asked feeling her cheeks burn. He did not answer her question, but gently placed a hand on her left cheek before placing a sweet kiss on the other. Rori found herself blush like a tomato now. _/Zero's going crazy/_ she thought to herself.

- "Senri I... I can't.. Zero's ripping my head off" she said in a sad voice looking at him with begging eyes.

- "Who said he was going to know anything?" the red haired vampire asked her back. He actually had a point. A smile appeared on her features and the touches his hand on her cheek with her own. Before she could answer his lips were gently placed onto hers. Instantly she felt a million of butterflies flying around in her stomach. She slowly returned the kiss knowing it was going to be hard to hide from Zero. But again, it wasn't his business.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Senri Shiki one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
